One such light-emitting diode is known from German Patent DE 196 30 689 C1. The known light-emitting diode is a light-emitting diode that emits infrared light. The light-emitting diode has a first GaAlAs layer doped amphoterically by means of silicon, and this layer comprises a p-conducting partial layer and an n-conductive partial layer disposed over it. The aluminum content in the GaAlAs layer increases steadily and exponentially over the entire GaAlAs layer. At the surface of the p-conducting partial layer, the concentration is 0 atom-%. At the zone of the pn junction, the aluminum concentration has risen to from 5 to 10 atom-%, and at the surface of the n-conducting partial layer it is between 25 and 40 atom-%. The light-emitting diode also has a second, tellurium-doped, n-conducting GaAlAs layer disposed on the top side of the n-conducting partial layer of the first GaAlAs layer. In the second GaAlAs layer as well, the Al content increases steadily and exponentially. Along the boundary face with the first GaAlAs layer, the Al content is between 6 and 16 atom-%. On the opposed surface, the Al content is at least 24 atom-%.
Especially with weak currents, within 1000 hours of operation the light output drops to values less than 30% of the original light output.